Mustang's Little Sister
by thisaccountisold
Summary: Mustang takes in a girl with a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**My randomness in my first ever FMA fan fic will be random limited due to the fact this really isn't humor_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist_

_My OC:_

_Tabitha~ A fairly tall black haired girl with midnight blue eyes. Roy Mustang found her on the street one day and took her in as his sister with out realizing the trouble she had been into with out her knowing. She doesn't notice the necklace around her neck(usually) is a philosophers stone._

_

* * *

_

Prologue:

Roy Mustang walked down the street, going for a stroll, when he saw a girl no older then twelve sitting against the wall of a apartment. She had raggedy clothes on and appeared to have no family.

He stopped and asked the girl, "Don't you have a family?"

She shook her head no and then said softly, "Why?"

"Your coming with me," Mustang said picking the girl up and walking along with her.

"Let go!" the girl whined.

"You need a place to stay and the streets are no place for a little kid."

The girl couldn't argue with that and stopped resisting. When they reached Mustang's apartment, Mustang set the girl down and asked, "What's your name?"

"Tabitha."

"Well, I'm Roy Mustang."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mustang."

"Just call me big brother," said Mustang looking at the girl compassionately.

"Really!"

"Yep!"

The girl dazed and unsure what to say replied, "Thank you!"

* * *

The next day at work Mustang had brought along Tabitha due to the fact he thought it was unsafe if she stayed home alone.

_I finally understand why Hughes alway bragged about his daughter_, though Mustang realizing how good family was.

He handed Tabitha a stack of papers and a pencil and said, "I figured you'd like to draw."

Tabitha nodded and got away to drawing. Every so often Mustang looked over her shoulder. Hawkeye walked into the room and saw the slacking Colonel and drawing child.

"Colonel Mustang, who is the child?" she asked.

"This is Tabitha, my littles sis!" he said proudly.

"But Colonel I've known you since I was little and you never had any siblings!"

"I adopted her!"

"Well it's nice to meet you Tabitha," said Hawkeye with no farther question.

"Who are you madame?" asked Tabitha unsure.

"I'm Hawkeye," Hawkeye said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded and went on with her job.

"So watcha' drawing," said Mustang looking over Tabitha's shoulder.

"I'm trying to draw you big brother," Tabitha said.

The drawing was very cartoonish but it was pretty similar.

"Big Brother, what's you first name?" asked Tabitha.

"Roy, why?" asked Mustang.

"I was labeling," said Tabitha as she finished writing Mustangs name.

He looked at her artwork and her labeling for his name looked exactly like his signature.

A lightbulb appeared above Mustangs head and he handed her a huge stack of paper work and said, "The signature you used to label my name with, um will you sign all these papers with it?"

Tabitha nodded and got to work. A blond figure accompanied by a armored figured entered the room.

"Oh, Hello Fullmetal," said Mustang looking at the blond boy.

Edward opened his mouth to say something to Colonel Mustang before he noticed Tabitha then his words were replaced with a question, "Who's the kid?"

As Mustang was about to speak Tabitha answered, "I'm Tabitha!"

"And why are you here?"

This time Tabitha shrugged and Mustang answered, "I didn't think it was safe to leave her home alone."

"Wait... Is she a child slave or something?" asked Edward.

"HELL NO! She's my little sister," said Mustang getting furious then calming down.

"But Colonel you never had any siblings before," said Al stating an obvious fact.

"I adopted her," he said though technically he hadn't legally adopted her.

Edward nodded and looked at the necklace around Tabitha's neck.

"Tabitha, awnswer a question for me. Can you perform alchemy with out a transformation circle?" Edward said.

"I don't think so... Let me try."

She made an attempt and had actually made a tiny horse shaped figure out of one of the many papers.

"Tell me, do you know what the gem around your neck is?"

"I don't know."

"May I see it?"

Tabitha nodded and removed the necklace from her neck handing it to Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:** So I thought the first chapter was okay and sorry it was under Spanish I didn't realize that so yeah. and I'm home with pink eye.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist_

_My OC:_

_Tabitha~ A fairly tall black haired girl with midnight blue eyes. Roy Mustang found her on the street one day and took her in as his sister with out realizing the trouble she had been into with out her knowing. She doesn't notice the necklace around her neck(usually) is a philosophers stone._

_

* * *

_

Edward gasped in terror. _It can't be... it's, it's, a philosophers stone_, he thought.

Al looked over his big brother should and whispered, "Is it a philosophers stone?"

Edward nodded and turned his amber eyes to Mustang. He made his way to Mustang's desk and set the necklace down.

"Colonel," he began in a whisper, "Tabitha has some how come into possession of a philosophers stone."

Mustang's dark eyes widened, "Does this mean she has ties with the homunculus."

"I don't know but it could very well be," said Edward still in a whisper.

Tabitha had heard each and every word but ignored them as though she didn't know what they were talking about.

Edward grabbed the necklace and sat down next to Tabitha, he handed her the stone then asked in a shaky voice, "D-d-did you commit the taboo?"

Tabitha looked away not wanting to tell.t

"You don't have to be scared to tell me. I committed the taboo," said Edward giving away a secret.

"Fine I did," muttered Tabitha tears rolling down her face.

"What was taken from you?" whispered Edward.

Tabitha took of her gloves and revealed that she had automail hands.

"What happened to you parents?" questioned Edward.

"The homunculus killed them," she said crying.

"Did you try to bring them back?" asked Edward.

"No, I committed the taboo trying to bring my little brother back," she said still crying.

Edward nodded and though it pained him he asked, "How did you come in possession of a philosopher's stone?"

"My mom gave it to me," she said continuing to cry.

That was all the information Edward needed but him and Al comforted Tabitha. As soon as Tabitha stopped crying Mustang booted Edward and Al eight out the door.

"Tabitha," he began, "I-I-I need to take that necklace from you."

Tabitha gave it to him with out a thought. Mustang looked slightly surprised at how quickly she gave it to him and turned right back to the paper work. Mustang felt almost bad about taking her mother's necklace but it simply had to be done.

"Tabitha, I swear I'll get the homunculus that killed your parents," said Mustang, whom had already adopted her into his family and would die for her.

Tabitha looked at her brother tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you big brother!" she said between sobs.


End file.
